


Sitting Together

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kisses Bingo, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shoulder Bump, Stiles is Apologizing, after the pool scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles comes to apologize for his behavior at the pool.Season 2
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Sitting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo  
> Bingo Call for Gentle Shoulder Bump
> 
> Set pre ship in the negasonic verse
> 
> Updated 2/13/21

Derek watched as Stiles walked up towards the platform he was sitting on just inside the depot. Stiles’s hands shoved deep into his pockets and looking like someone who desperately didn't want to be there but his scent when he came closer told a slightly different story so Derek just waited to see what the teenager was going to do.

Stiles’s scent was full of anticipation and an aching desire for closeness. Derek learned a lot over the years, there were very specific scents attached to a desire for closeness and Stiles smelled like it now. His heart was a mess of beats which would have been concerning if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles's heartbeat was a little erratic at the best of times. Derek pushed aside the clothes that he was trying to salvage figuring he was going to have to go buy more. Again. He hated the mall.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak only to close it on a full swallow before trying again, "I just wanted to come over and make sure you were okay after the thing at the pool? It was shitty of me to drop you and make you think for even a second that I wasn't going to come back for you. I was mad at Scott for blowing us off while we were in danger and it was stupid."

"Well you and your boyfriend have made it very obvious what you think of me and that you would like to see me die."

“Har-har; gay jokes about Scott and me, really? Your better than that Hale.”

Derek raised a brow at him.

Stiles sighed, pulled his hands out and waved at Derek until he scooted over on the platform and Stiles hopped up next to him. Their shoulders bumped a little in the jostling before they both settled with barely an inch between them and Stiles shoved his hands back into the pockets of his red hoodie, "That's why I came to apologize. I realized, belatedly, that even though you are a surly son of a bitch you haven't actually done anything to hurt Scott or me and you have put yourself on the line to protect us even after everything we did to you because of not having the full story. I shouldn't have treated you like you are expendable when you are anything but."

Derek stared at Stiles slack jawed with shock before he shook it off, "Did you just say something nice and apologize to me? I feel like there should be warnings for that kind of thing."

Stiles laughed, bumping Derek's shoulder again with his, "Fuck you Hale! I'm nice. I mean, I'm totally an asshole but I can be nice."

Derek raised his eyebrow at that and Stiles grinned back at him. 

After a moment of scent laden silence, Stiles looked around at the squalor Derek surrounded himself in and then back at Derek, "Why are you doing this? Staying in this shithole?"

Derek shrugged, "It's not the burned-out husk of my family home, I figured this was a leg up."

"For sure," Stiles nodded, "But this isn't what you need or what the betas need. You are their alpha now; you need to act like it."

"What would you know about being an alpha?" Derek snorted.

"Probably a little bit like being a good leader and being a parent and a sibling all at once?"

Derek shrugged; Stiles wasn't wrong so there was no point in arguing.

"Someone who cares about them, more than just making yourself stronger, shouldn't make them hang out some place a villain would choose as a lair. In fact, I don't think a villain would choose this. Tres gauche."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You've made your point. I just..." Derek stopped for a moment. "I just didn't think I could really be anything more than the burned-out shell of my family's home or this dilapidated shithole so I figured I shouldn’t even try to find something else. Also training here means there isn’t anything of worth that can be broken."

Stiles leaned heavily into Derek's shoulder again, "Well you are an idiot."

Derek glared at the human though he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from perking up a little bit at the comment. "Fine, I will figure something out."

Stiles grinned, "Until then you are going to come stay with Dad and me, I bet he wouldn't be to upset after we explained everything."

Derek frowned, "Explain the part where he pulled me in on suspicion of murder of my sister because of you or all the murders that Peter committed, you really think he's going to have any time for me without a gun in my face? If you do, you are dumber than me."

Stiles shrugged, "Maybe. Should we just start with dinner at some place, away from the house and away from the station?"

Derek thought about it, thought about the fact that this frail human stayed above water for so long, holding Derek's dead weight because he cared. Derek thought about the loyalty and the gumption the kid tended towards and figured, maybe just maybe, he could use a friend like that in his corner. Maybe the betas would be better off with him around as well.

"Okay, just tell me a time and place."

Stiles grinned, then they just sat there saying nothing for a little while.

It was pretty nice actually.


End file.
